Against All Reason
by mbabyface78
Summary: Draco and Hermione are stuck together in their 7th year. As HB and HG they have to work together and work things out while the rest of the world may soon end if they do or don't!(first fic, so please r and r)
1. Family love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any these other characters. I probably don't even own the plot. But Harry Potter Belongs to J.K.R.  
  
Chapter One: Family love  
  
Hermione Granger stared out the window with only one thought one her mind. Tomorrow she would be heading back to Hogwarts for her final year. "I can't believe tomorrow will be the first day of the end of my life." She spoke to herself as she calmly walked around her room making sure she had everything packed. She quickly crawled into bed falling asleep from sheer excitement and exhaustion. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Hermione woke promptly at eight o'clock. Being quite pleased with herself for not waking up late and not having to make a mad dash to get ready and leave.  
  
Hermione walked downstairs into to the kitchen to greet her parents Anne and Franklin Granger.  
  
"Morning Mum." Hermione spoke while stifling a yawn. "Morning dad, what's for breakfast?'  
  
"Morning dear." Her mother spoke. "There's juice, toast, and sausage on the counter."  
  
"Are you ready for you last year of school sweetie?" Her father asked looking up from the daily paper as he spoke.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I am." Hermione said while gathering two pieces of buttered toast, three sausages, and a small glass of orange juice. "It's just a little weird to think about the fact that this will be my last year of school. Soon I won't be a kid anymore, I'll be an adult."  
  
"Now isn't that a scary thought?" Her father said while chuckling at his own little joke.  
  
In between her own chuckles her mother said, "Not to worry dear, We all know you'll end up doing something good with your life."  
  
"Yes, Hermione, you are a very smart girl. You're also beautiful and talented. You couldn't make us any prouder." Her father spoke lovingly.  
  
Hermione smiled, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Thank Mum, Dad. I'm going to go get ready though, so what time are we living?"  
  
"We will be leaving by nine thirty, so you have a little over an hour." Her mother yelled as Hermione ran up the stairs.  
  
Back in her room Hermione started to get ready. She took a quick shower and quickly blow-dried her heavy wet hair. Hermione took a good look in the mirror and she suddenly seemed surprised.  
  
She had finally noticed how much she had matured over the summer. She looked at her naked body in the mirror with only one thought coming to mind, 'I look good.' Hermione had finally taken a good look at herself. She had gained a few pounds and it gave her curves. She noticed her breasts hadn't really grown much. But she thought that with her petite size, she didn't want big breasts at all. Over all she though she look good. Standing at five foot two, weighing 110 pounds, with long, curly, silky, chestnut hair, honey colored eyes, ivory skin with freckles dotted across her nose, and a small, but luscious mouth. She also smelt good now. Her favorite scent, strawberries and vanilla. She had a little confidence boost thinking that she looked pretty good for once.  
  
"I just hope no one else notices." Hermione spoke getting her tooth-brush ready. She didn't want any one to notice for what she thought was a good reason. She didn't want guys to only like her now because she looked prettier. She wanted a guy who appreciated her intelligence and her self as a person. Someone who could love her and respect her at the same time. She never wanted to be thought of as only a pretty girl.  
  
Hermione then walked into her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a light pink pair of cotton panties and her light pink bra. She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit to wear on the way to Hogwarts. She chose her burgundy, half sleeve sweater and her dark denim skirt that came only a few inches above the knee. She wore her below the knee burgundy stockings and slightly black high-heeled clogs.  
  
Hermione walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She put a sweep of golden eye shadow over her eyelids and a touch of strawberry lip- gloss across her lips. She put her curly chestnut hair into a ponytail to accent her slightly heart-shaped face.  
  
"Hermione, we need to leave in a few minutes." Her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Okay Mum, I'll be down in a minute." Hermione said, taking one last look in the mirror before walking out the bathroom door. 


	2. The first, but not the last

Chapter two: The first, but not the last  
  
Hermione walked through the barrier between platform nine and ten to come upon platform nine and three quarters. She was still amazed to see the scarlet train and all of the other students saying goodbye to their parents and boarding the train. Hermione scanned around the platform looking for her two best friends. Just then she was bumped from behind by someone.  
  
"Watch it Granger, you might not want to stand right there." A voice spoke from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around, for she already knew who was speaking so rudely to her.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy?" Hermione spoke calmly while turning around to face him. "Am I in you almighty pureblood way?"  
  
Malfoy only smirked at her before replying, "No, but I am worried about getting diseases from touching you mudblood." He smirked again knowing that what he said had a slight effect on Hermione  
  
Hermione couldn't help notice that, even though Malfoy was being an incredible ass as usual, he had also matured over the summer. He now stood at a good six feet tall with his fine blonde hair and deep silver eyes. He had gained a good build, making him look almost edible in his forest green sweater and loose black jeans.  
  
"Fuck you ferret face, what did you say?" A fuming Ron said coming over to them from across the platform closely followed by Harry, Ginny, Moody, Lupine, and Tonks.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Weasel. We'll continue this later Granger." Malfoy said making his exit. "And Potter," Malfoy said turning around one last time, "are you going to survive the year with out you babysitters?" Then he was out of sight.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny found a compartment together at the end of the train. Soon after Neville joined them and they all sat there talking.  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy, he's a fucking prat!" Said a still fuming Ron.  
  
"Ron don't worry about it." Said Hermione as she was trying to calm down Ron. "I can handle myself."  
  
"We know you can Hermione." Said Harry from across the compartment. "You know we are just looking out for you. Just like you would for us."  
  
"Does anyone know who head boy or girl is?" Asked Ginny, who was trying to change the conversation.  
  
"No, Dumbledore said he would announce it at tonight's feast last year." Said Hermione also wondering if maybe she was head girl. "You probably are head girl Hermione." Said Harry as if he read Hermione's mind. "You've worked so hard for it."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I'm sure that head girl badge is yours." Said Neville.  
  
"Who else is smart enough?" Said a teasing Ron.  
  
"I hope you guys are right." Said a blushing Hermione. "So Harry, what's going on with Voldemort now?" She stated in a more serious tone.  
  
"No news except for the fact that he's hiding." Harry said, now also taking on a serious tone.  
  
"Well, he should be hiding!" Ginny stated. "We had ten more of his death eaters arrested last year when they attacked Hogmeade."  
  
The group fell into silence for a while. Each one of them reflecting on that night. Remembering that night made Hermione suddenly sad. Luckily no one was killed, but a lot of people were injured. And Voldemort still got away.  
  
The group of friends started talking again. They passed the hours on the train ride to Hogwarts away by talking, laughing, and eating. 


	3. A new beginning

Thank you for reviewing. Yes, I did get the idea from that website. And thank you for telling me how do that thing, because I had no idea. I will try to update as much as possible, but I have problems. First, I'm in school, and second, I live in 2 different houses and my schedule between the 2 are split down the week. Again thanks.  
  
Chapter three: A new beginning  
  
"Welcome everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." Spoke the Headmaster. " As you all know, the forbidden forest is well. forbidden. Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you that the list of item not allowed in this school are posted in his office. He suggests you all take a good look at it." This was followed by a few snickers throughout the hall. "I would also like all of you to be careful while at school this year. Last but not least, this years head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
Applause filled the room as Dumbledore took a seat. Hermione stood up not totally shocked but still shocked all the same. She looked across the room towards Malfoy and realized Malfoy was looking at her. And in place on his face was his signature sneer.  
  
"How on bloody earth did Malfoy make head boy?" Ron asked the group when the food appeared o the table.  
  
"No kidding, I thought Harry would have gotten to be head boy." Neville said while putting a heap of mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"We all knew Hermione would make head girl though." Harry said before shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
" I can't believe I have to spend so much time with him. We have to share a common room for Merlin's sake." Hermione said angrily after taking a drink of pumpkin juice. "Why do the professors think we will not kill each other before the end of first term?"  
  
"I swear Hermione, if Malfoy lays a finger on you, I'll kill him." Ron spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ron, I don't want you to get yourself expelled, especially on my account. I can take care of myself." Hermione said looking Ron in the eye. " Anyway, if he messes with me, I'll have him reliving his ferret days all over again. And it won't be for only a minute." Everyone laughed and continued on with the feast.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall stated from behind them. "Follow me to your new common room."  
  
They started walking quietly through the school. Hermione kept peeking glances of Malfoy through the side of her eyes. 'What are you doing Hermione, this is Malfoy your looking at?' she said to herself inside her head almost starting an internal argument. 'I know who he is. He's Malfoy the asshole, he's just a little cuter that's all, it's not like I like him.' 'And you better be thanking Merlin for that too.' Then the three of them stopped in front of a portrait of a small child with olive skin and raven black hair holding a small doll in the cradle of its arms.  
  
"This is the entrance to your common room. You each have your own bedroom, but I'm sorry to say you will have to share a bathroom. I expect both of you to be civil towards each other in public and set an example. The pass word is White Rose." With that said, McGonagall left the two alone.  
  
The little girl in the portrait looked at the two people in front of her and spoke "Password?"  
  
"White Rose." Hermione said allowing the portrait to swing open and letting her inside.  
  
Inside was one of the best rooms Hermione had ever seen in her life. The walls were white along with the white carpet on the floor to match. There were black curtains over the windows and even a black rug in the center of the room. There were back couches and chairs with white pillows about them surrounded about a wooden coffee table. There was also a section of the room that seemed to be a library almost, with a few bookshelves and a few more black chairs around a wooden table. There were two doors opposite from each other. One read 'Head Girl' while the other read 'Head boy'. And in the back of the common room was another door, which they assumed was the bathroom.  
  
"This is a little to simple if you ask me." Draco said while still looking around the room.  
  
"I think it's perfect, there's no competition between houses in this room." Hermione said making her way to the bathroom. " I wonder what's in here."  
  
She opened the door and both her and Draco stepped in. The Bathroom consisted on white tile and a sandy finished wall. There was a shower on one side along with a single sink atop a counter. There was a large mirror over the sink. The other side of the room had a large pool size tub with a few taps and a more private area for the toilet. There was also a door leading into both rooms and the end of the bathroom.  
  
"You better not be a bathroom hog Malfoy, or there will be hell to pay." Hermione said a little playfully.  
  
Draco turned to look at her with his icy stare. "Listen Mudblood, just stay out of my way, I don't need to be getting any diseases from you."  
  
"Malfoy get over yourself you fucking conceited pig. I'm more likely to get diseases from you because of all the whore you have fucked." Hermione said looking at Malfoy with her honey colored eyes quickly turning to caramel. "You are such an ass sometimes, did you know that? But of course you have always been an ass. I hate you so much! How did you even get to be head boy? Did your father buy it for you like everything else?" Hermione was now extremely mad, but the look on Draco's face was almost enough to scare her.  
  
"Listen you little bitch," Draco said pushing and pinning her to the wall. "you need to watch your mouth and keep it shut."  
  
"You don't scare me!" Hermione said looking Draco in the eye. But she was slowly getting scared. He was too close to her and she didn't like the feeling it gave her. Something she had never felt before.  
  
"Oh I don't?" Draco said leaning in a little closer to Hermione, he whispered in her ear, "I can tell you're a little scared right now."  
  
That feeling was becoming stronger inside of Hermione and now she was getting scared, but she feared her feeling, not him. "May be that's because you're a little too close for comfort."  
  
"Now I know how to scare you." Draco said walking through the door that lead to his room.  
  
"Fucking Malfoy!" Hermione said walking into her room. It was of the Gryffindor colors with a desk, a closet, and a big four poster bed in the middle of the room. She laid on her bed and shut her eyes. She fell asleep still thinking about Draco.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Minerva, Severus, we need to watch them now." Dumbledore said looking at the pair. "Are you both certain they do not know the truth?"  
  
"How could they know?" Snape said looking at the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, but it's now the beginning for the fate of the wizarding world." 


	4. Morning disasters

Thanks again for reviewing and being positive. Because the truth is, there are not that many positive people in the world. And we need more of them! Anyway, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that, but it's kind of the point. Don't worry, you'll find out the truth in due time. And once again, thanks.  
  
Chapter four: Morning disasters  
  
Hermione woke up that morning feeling quit good with herself. She started humming her wake me up song and started to get her things ready to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I wonder what I'll wear today, on my first day of classes?" Hermione said out loud to herself sarcastically. "Oh I know, I'll wear my required uniform."  
  
With that she got out her gray pleated skirt, her white shirt, her gold and crimson tie, her gray vest, and her robes. She placed them on her bed and walked into the bathroom carrying her toiletry bag and her bath robe. She was still humming to herself when she took off her clothes and opened the shower curtain.  
  
"God Damn It Granger!" Draco yelled trying to cover his most precious part. "Didn't you realize I was in here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said quickly closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not." Malfoy said looking her up and down. He liked the way she looked. 'Talk about ugly duckling syndrome.' Draco said to himself. "You do realize you're the only one naked now right?" He asked her.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at herself, "Holy shit." She screamed as she grabbed for Draco's towel. She quickly covered herself with it. "Now I'm not." She said blushing and keeping her eyes locked to the floor.  
  
"But now I am again." Draco said looking for another towel to cover himself with.  
  
"What?" Hermione said looking up at Draco. "Oh my god." Were the only words that could come out of Hermione's mouth when she looked at Draco. He had indeed gotten better looking.  
  
He stood there with broad shoulders and a slim waist. His chest and stomach were better then words alone could describe, all musically and toned, just the way she liked. His arms were also toned to perfection. Her eyes went downward and "Oh My God!" Hermione said eyes wide and mouth open. "Put that thing away Malfoy!"  
  
Draco covered himself and all his glory with another towel. "What's the matter Granger?" Draco said look at Hermione oh so seductivly. "See anything that peaks your interest?"  
  
"Hermione looked at him and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Actually no, but it looks like something is about to peak out form your towel if you know what I mean. Now get out so I can get ready."  
  
Draco did just that, he walked out of the bathroom and into his own room.  
  
'I can't believe that all just happened. Like out of some sort of nightmare.' Hermione said to herself when she stepped into the shower. 'He does look good though.' 'This is Malfoy, you need to shut the fuck up.' 'I know, I know, I know. I'm shutting up now.' With that Hermione finished her shower and walked into her room.  
  
After putting on her clothes, all except her robes, she walked into the bathroom. In the bathroom in front of the sink was a fully clothed Draco Malfoy. Hermione took out her tooth brush and started to brush her teeth right along side him.  
  
"Do you know what sort of duties were going to have?" Draco asked when he was done.  
  
"Not a lot to do really. We'll have prefect meetings to attend, A ball sometime this year to plan, and the usual. Nothing really special, why?" Hermione said while working a comb through her hair.  
  
"I was just wondering how much time I have to spend with you mudblood." Draco said looking at her. She turned to look at him, and with one swift motion she flipped him off. "Yeah, I love you too." Draco said, and with that he left the bathroom and the common room. 


	5. Day one

I'm really sorry that I have not updated in a while. But I just got suspended form school twice in a row, I have an extra 10-day suspension pending my expulsion hearing, and I'm grounded. See what drugs do to you. That's a lot of drama. Anyway, thanks for waiting patiently. If you guys want to give me any ideas on what you want to see, I can put them in. People input always makes a story better. Thanks!  
  
Chapter five: Day one  
  
Hermione walked into the Great hall and took a seat across from Harry and Ron facing the Slitherin table.  
  
"Morning Harry, morning Ron." Hermione said cheerfully sitting down grabbing toast, eggs, and sausage.  
  
"How's life with Malfoy so far?" Harry spoke looking at Hermione. Ron nodded his head as if to ask the same question, but his mouth was full of food do he couldn't speak.  
  
"You won't believe what happened this morning, it was so horrible." Hermione said after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, then she told them what happened.  
  
Across the room Draco Malfoy was staring at the Gryffindor table. He was glaring at the Golden Trio because Ron kept looking back and glaring at Him. 'She's probably telling them about what happened earlier.' His mind reasoned with him. 'Why does she have to tell them, I didn't tell anyone.' 'Because she's know-it-all mudblood, that's why.'  
  
He finally allowed himself to look at Hermione. She was looking right back at him. But she adverted her eyes when she noticed him. 'She does look pretty. Defiantly ugly duckling.' 'Why do you got to be malevolent, she's always been pretty.' 'Then why haven't I noticed?' 'Because you still had you father, but now you don't.' 'Oh!'  
  
He looked down at his plate and then looked back up and around his table. 'Sorriest bunch I've ever seen.' Draco thought to himself. 'Only bravado, pathetic, idiots.' ' There needs to be more intelligent people around here.' 'Hermione's really smart.' 'So now you admit it.' His thought said mockingly  
  
Then Draco had another though, 'Why did I think of her as Hermione?' 'Maybe because she is Hermione, that's is her name.' 'I know, what's wrong with me?' 'You like her.' ' No, I don't.' 'Yes, you do.' 'No, I don't.' 'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.'  
  
"I'm going to hex the evil out of him Hermione!" Ron said standing up red faced.  
  
"Calm down Ron." Harry said grabbing Ron's sleeve and forcing him to sit down again. "It's not a that big of a deal." Harry looked into Ron's face and added, "Anyway, I think Hermione should be the curse giver in this case."  
  
Ron looked over to Hermione expecting her to get up and hex Malfoy at that moment. " Well, are you going, or should I?"  
  
"Ron, what happened was my fault. But if he ever sees me naked again, you can go of full force at him." Hermione said smiling at Ron. "You have my full permission, but until then cool it, we're not kids anymore."  
  
Then Harry started quietly humming the toy's r us song to himself while Ron went back to eating food.  
  
'I still can't believe that happened.' 'But he did look good though.' 'Wait this is Malfoy, shut up brain.' 'I can't until you admit it.' 'Admit what?' 'Draco.' 'Not Draco' 'Draco.' '.is really hot!'  
  
Then Hermione looked up and around the room. She noticed once again that Draco was staring at her. She looked him in the eyes. He blinked, got up, and left the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll see you guys in class, bye." Hermione said taking her leave after Draco.  
  
"See you in class." Harry replied looking behind him to the Slitherin table. 


	6. Maybe, maybe not

Thanks again for reviewing. But I would like more review because a whole 13 does not give me a lot of confidence. But oh well. Anyway, I know my chapters are short, but don't worry because I expect to have a lot of chapters. But I NEED HELP!!! You are the people reading this story, so give me ideas of what you want to see. I don't care how stupid either. You want a purple flying penguin in the story, I'll put it in the damn story. I completely serious! I don't know what to write about because I would probably just make all these characters get too completely trashed to care about Voldemort(He will be in this story). So a little help here, because I really don't see Hermione getting all spun out on coke and trying to do her homework at the same time, do you? Anyway, ideas are much appreciated. Thanks again for reviewing. Oh yeah, I would like to thank DracoHermioneLuver for repeatedly reviewing my story and showing me her support. Because it is well needed. Thanks you, and please review.  
  
Chapter six: Maybe, maybe not  
  
Hermione walked out the great hall looking for Draco. "Where the hell is he?" She spoke out loud to herself when she couldn't easily find him. She started walking down the gloomy dungeon stairs knowing they both had potions for their first class.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" Draco hissed coming out from beneath the shadows.  
  
"Whoever said I wanted anything Malfoy." Hermione spoke with a bitter tone. "Certainly not I."  
  
Malfoy closed the space between in three long strides. "You had to tell Wonder boy and his Weasel sidekick didn't you?" He said taking one step back to give only an inch of space between them.  
  
"Why should it matter, I told them it was my fault." Hermione said turning a deep shade of red. "I mean I only saw, you know, because I took your towel away."  
  
"I did get to see quite a lot myself I guess." Malfoy said feeling his anger slowly drift aside.  
  
"You didn't have to look you know." Hermione said, her embarrassment turning almost into full rage. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can at least be modest sometimes. But no, you have to be an ass. I can already guess what you 're thinking." She said taking a breath. "'Poor little Granger, no money, no blood, and on top she's ugly.' Well, fuck you ferret. Why can't you just be nice for one god damn second?"  
  
Draco closed off that inch between them and pressed her body against the wall with his. Hermione stared fighting him to get off her put he quickly had her hands pinned with his above her head. Hermione realized defeat. She looked up into Draco's dark silver eyes and waited for what would happen.  
  
Draco leaned his head closer to Hermione's. Their lips were only millimeters apart from each other.  
  
'Why does she have to be so infuriating?' Malfoy asked himself. 'You never given her a reason to be nice to you.' 'I know, wait what's that smell?' Malfoy realized this tantalizing smell was coming from Hermione. 'Smells like strawberry's and vanilla, don't it?' 'She smell's really good, almost too good.' 'Just shut up and do it.' 'Do what?' 'Kiss her!'  
  
Draco slowly moved forward, 'Is he going to kiss me?' 'Maybe, maybe not.' 'He can't kiss me, this can't be allowed.' 'What are going to do about it?' 'What do you think, stop him.' 'Good luck.'  
  
Draco though kept moving and slowly his lips were instead almost touching her ear. She could feel his breath slowly caress her delicate skin as he spoke in his sexy drawl. "You don't know anything about me."  
  
He again moved his head to look her in the face. He licked his bottom lip, he was going to do it, that much he knew.  
  
"You don't know anything about me either." Hermione said biting her bottom lip in anticipation.  
  
'If she keeps biting that lip, I'm not going to be able to control myself.' Malfoy said inside his head as he was bringing his lips to hers. He could she her eyes slowly closing along with his. He knew it, he was going to do it. 


	7. Naughty, but nice

Hi again. This chapter is longer as requested. Like I have been saying, PLEASE REVIEW! I have also been asking for ideas, but no one wants to help me. So I am asking again, actually I'm begging, (I'm like Draco Malfoy, I don't beg!) PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ALMIGHTY, REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY! Again, Thank you if you have reviewed, or if you have at least been reading all this sh*t people put in as a side note. Thank you!  
  
Chapter seven: Naught, but nice  
  
Hermione knew Draco was going to kiss her. She could feel his sweet breath, as he moved closer and closer. She could almost taste those lips that held so much sin, and she realized something, 'I don't want to stop him.'  
  
With lips almost touching, both Draco and Hermione heard clattering footsteps coming down the stairs to the dungeon. They suddenly pulled apart from each other each wondering if they were about to do the right thing. Or maybe even the wrong thing.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said, happily walking towards her with Harry at is side.  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione spoke with over cheeriness. "God thing you' re not late to potions."  
  
"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked with a malicious tone.  
  
"Oh, umm, just Head duties, you know." Hermione said barely able to keep her voice steady.  
  
"He such a slimy git." Ron said as a finality, and walked into the potions classroom.  
  
Hermione was about to follow Ron in when a hand suddenly came and firmly grasped her arm. Hermione turned around not knowing who it was.  
  
"Hermione," Harry spoke with concern evident in his voice and on his face. "Are you okay? I don't know how to explain this, but I guess, you just don't seem up to it."  
  
Hermione facial features grew soft, as she realized she really was lucky to have a friend like Harry. "Thanks I mean that." She said looking into Harry's emerald eyes. "I'm not sure if I am, but when I know, you'll know." With that she lead Harry into the potions classroom seconds before Snape made his enterance.  
  
"Class be seated!" Snape said harshly. He turned around an eyed all the students. 'I can't believe all these brats are good enough to take NEWT potions.Let's see only three Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and two Slitherines.' Snaped looked again at the students an then turned to the chalkboad.  
  
"We will begin the Polyjuice potion today." Snape said while writing on the board. "This potion will take a month to brew and it must be precise. Written here is the list of starting ingredients you will need for today, along with the instructions."  
  
When everyone stared to get up and retrieve their supplies, Snape's cold voice stopped them. "You must all work with a partner from a different house." When Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff started making her way towards Hermione, Snape spoke again. "But as it is, Both Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger re in this class and they are the head students. You two will work together."  
  
Hermione slowly walked toward Draco and set her stuff down. Hermione looked at Draco and he looked back at her. All she got was a smile before he got up and went to retrieve their ingredients. Hermione speedily wrote down the instruction while waithing for Draco.  
  
Hermione looked over to Draco as he came back with the ingredients. He gently put the ingredients onto the table and sat in the seat beside her. While Hermione started brewing the potion, Draco stealthily moved his chair closer and closer to hers.  
  
"I heard this potion was supposed to be hard?" Draco said casually while eyeing Hermione suspiciously. 'Why isn't she even looking at the instructions? Not even she can know everything' 'Are you sure about that?'  
  
"Oh, it's not hard at all." Hermione said without even thinking.  
  
"So you've made it before?" Draco said looking at her a little differently. 'Now I know why.'  
  
Hermione peaked up at him as if embarrassed. She looked around the room making sure no one was listening. "Only once," She said, "but it's not like you never done anything wrong before, oh no." She ended sarcastically looking at him.. She even had the audacity to roll her eyes at him when he looked shocked.  
  
"Lets just get this done." Draco said taking a deep but quiet breath. "We can talk about our naughty selves later." He finished looking quite smug.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word until potions was over. When the magical bell rang she put their brewing potion were Snape had told them too. She then gathered her stuff in a hurry knowing Ron and Harry were already waiting outside the classroom for her.  
  
"So Granger, Naughty conversation later in our common room?" Draco said with a sexy sneer upon his face.  
  
"I don't know Malfoy." Hermione said picking up her school bag. She started to walk away but turned around to speak again. "I've already seen you naughty, when do I get to see you nice?" With that she left with Draco following close behind.  
  
Snape had seen everything. 'Can Dumbledore be right? It doesn't seem possible, especially with these two. But it could be true. Just keep them together and we will eventually find out.' 


	8. High and mighty

Thanks again everyone for reviewing. I'd like to say sorry for being a bitch about needing idea's, but there is a lot going on in my life, and I have been taking it out on you guys. By the way if you guys have any idea on a way I can argue against zero tolerance policy my school has (they want to expel me), then help me with that. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter eight: High and mighty  
  
Hermione left the library shortly before curfew started that night. She slowly walked through the many deserted hallways and up many steps of moving staircases. She dreaded going back to the common room and having to spend time with Draco.  
  
'I can't believe we almost kissed.' she thought to herself. 'Get over it, you know you wanted to.' Her mind replied back to her. 'I will not get over it, that would have probably been the most tasteless thing I could ever do in my life.' 'Don't you mean most tasteful?' 'No I do not, Malfoy's bad, very bad.' 'And you want him really bad.' 'Shut up.'  
  
She reached the portrait of the little girl and stopped before going into the common room. The little girl looked at Hermione with interest ad confusion.  
  
"Are you not going into your room?" The little girl from the portrait asked in a calm and angelic voice.  
  
"I don't know yet, maybe." Hermione said deep in thought. 'I wonder if he's in there.' 'Well, he does live there.' 'I know, but I don't want to talk to him.' 'You can't avoid him forever.' "White Rose."  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and noticed it was empty. "I guess he's not here." She said out loud in relief.  
  
"Who's not here?" Draco stated questionably coming out from behind a bookshelf. "You weren't speaking of little old me were you?" He ended with the smug sneer planted on his face.  
  
"Of course I was speaking of you Malfoy, who else lives here?" Hermione said slumping into the couch.  
  
"What's the matter Granger, bad day?" Draco said as he walked and sat in the chair near her.  
  
"It's been a bad day since the day I met you Malfoy." Hermione said in a matter of fact voice. "Everything about you makes it a bad day."  
  
Draco grew quiet for a moment pondering her statement. 'I can't be that bad, can I?' 'You have always been that bad to her.' "What did I do wrong?" He finally said not knowing what else to say.  
  
"What do you think you did wrong?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment, I know that for sure."  
  
"Malfoy look, you have always been this incredible jerk to everyone that's not like you. I'm a mudblood, Ron's poor, and Harry's famous, and all you have ever done is been mean to us." Hermione said looking at him through her long lashes. "Malfoy, you think you're so high and mighty, when you're really not. And right now I don't want to have to deal with your bullshit, so I'm going to sleep."  
  
With that Hermione got up and walked into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and thought about everything that's been happening. "The first day of school hasn't even ended and look what's happened already."  
  
Hermione walked to her closet and picked out her pajamas she was going to wear. Baby pink pajama bottoms with a small white tank. She changed her clothes and curled up under her warm heavy covers. She fell asleep pondering her situation with Draco and what she was going to do about it.  
  
Still siting in the chair was Draco Malfoy. He had no idea how to respond to that. He was realizing she was right. 'I have always been mean to them, but who says they didn't deserve it?' 'Them, that's who.' He kept thinking about what she said. 'Why should I care. I have never been friends with her, and I never want to be.' 'Are you absolutely positive about that?' 'No.'  
  
Draco then started thinking about his life. He never had a bad childhood, it just wasn't a happy one. His earliest memory was waking up one morning and finding his father Lucius (A/N: Is that how you spell it, I can't check because the books are at my dad's house.) Malfoy passed out from the night before on the living room rug. That had always effected Draco. That one incident started many others that made Draco lose respect for his father.  
  
Draco thought back to other memories that were also important, but the ones he wished he could forget. All the times his father has been cruel, all the times his mother simple forgot he existed, and all those times he had to be near the Dark Lord. He didn't know what to think about them. He wanted power, that he knew for sure. He didn't know what kind of power he wanted and he wasn't sure if he wanted it from him. His father had already decided his future from birth. All Draco knew was that someday, like his father, he would have to knell before the Dark Lord.  
  
He slowly got up from the chair and looked at Hermione's door. He still didn't know what to think of her. To him she was intelligent, loyal, and passionate. But he also knew she was beautiful.  
  
Draco turned from her door and strolled across the common room into his room. He proceeded to take off his uniform and throw it onto the floor. Wearing only black silky boxers, her lifted up the covers and lay down in bed. He went to sleep after this last thought.  
  
He thought about how Hermione had said that Malfoys were not all high and mighty. He didn't even really want to argue with her on that issue. He knew she was right. "Malfoys may not be all high and mighty," He thought out loud, "but I am!" 


	9. Small hands and pouty lips

Hey, thanks again everyone for taking the time to read this story and review. I'd also like to say thanks to those of you who understand drama. I have me expulsion hearing Wednesday (2 days from now), so wish me luck. Here is another chapter so review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter nine: Small hands and pouty lips  
  
For the past three weeks Hermione and Draco had been ignoring each other. They never spoke to each other unless they had to. And they kept their distance also.  
  
Hermione had been spending all her time with her two best friends Ron and Harry. In the Gryffindor common room she would watch them play chess, maybe join in on a game of exploding snaps, and she also attended their quiditch (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) practices. When she wasn't with them she was in the library reading a book or studying for classes.  
  
She thought back to what she had told Draco weeks earlier. 'Maybe I was a little harsh to say those things to him.' She thought to herself. 'He needed to know.' 'Why do I even care, he's a death eater anyway.' 'You just do, who knows why?' 'Only me I guess.' 'Yep.'  
  
Hermione walked through the many bookshelves in the library looking for a book to read. She ran her finger across the books spines while checking for titles. "Let see," She said to herself. "The Truth About Werewolves, no, I don't so. Wonderful Love Potions, definite no. What's there to read in this school?" Hermione slowly but surely kept walking along the bookshelves with her finger running across every spine trying to find a book.  
  
Standing at the end of the isle was no other than Draco Malfoy. He watched her skim through every single book looking for one that would interest her. He watched her delicate hand with its small finger touch every single spine of the books. This action some how intrigued him. He could imagine her small hands with their small fingers running over his body. Touching him and making him feel what he has never felt before. He imagined her long curly hair down and around her face. He could already see her body unclothed and sprawled on the bed, waiting for him. She would be waiting only for him.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself, she only touching books.' 'But it's how she's touching them that makes you want her.' 'I don't want her, she's a filthy mudblood.' 'Then why the fantasy?' 'Because she's beautiful enough to turn me on with out even trying.' 'You want her.'  
  
Hermione turned around to leave the library with no luck on finding a new book to read. Her head was still turned towards the shelves and she never noticed Draco. Draco didn't even notice she was heading his way. He was just so caught up in his thoughts about her, he didn't notice till it was to late.  
  
Hermione stumbled into someone and was now on the floor with them. Her butt felt sore from landing on it so hard. She looked over to the person she bumped into and notice they had white blond hair, pale skin and that their deep silver eyes were staring right into her honey colored ones.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, I didn't see you." she said sincerely as he got up.  
  
He reached his hand towards her in an effort to pick her up to her feet. She grabbed his hand and was getting up. She stumbled forward and fell into the arms of Draco. She looked up into his face and knew she was turning beat red from the embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said quickly while still being held in his arms. "Thanks."  
  
He looked down at her and said his simple reply. "It's okay."  
  
He was still holding her and neither of them were letting go of each other. He realized he liked holding her and wished he could do it more often. 'I want her.' 'Now you acknowledge that fact." His mind said back teasingly.  
  
Hermione was still looking up into Draco's eyes and she was still being held in his arms. 'Why am I not letting go?' She asked herself. 'Because you don't want to.' 'Yes, I do.' 'Then let him go.'  
  
Try as thy might they both stayed in the same position of him holding her up with his arms. He looked into her soft beautiful face with her honey eyes, her small nose with freckles, and her pouty pink lips.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's face. She saw his defined bone structure, his perfect lips, and his deep silver eyes. She kept looking into his eyes and noticed that there was no malicious gleam in them. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip.  
  
Draco stayed looking at her face wondering why he never noticed how beautiful she was years before. He noticed her bite her bottom lip and he thought 'I can't take this anymore.' 'Then do it.'  
  
He leaned his head in closer to Hermione's. He smelled the same sweet scent that radiated off of her, strawberries and vanilla. H saw her lick and bite her lip in anticipation. He licked his lips and leaned in closer.  
  
Their lips met gently at first each one savoring the feeling of the other. He put his hands on her waist no longer holding her up. He ran his tongue along her lips wishing for access. He was granted. He slowly probed her mouth tasting every part of it as she brought her hands up and around his neck. They kissed passionately but gently for a few minutes before they both broke apart in need of oxygen.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Then she seemed to realize exactly what had just happened and she grew panicked.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy." She spoke softly looking at the floor. She looked back up into his eyes and spoke again. "But we can't do this." She ran away from him and out the library doors.  
  
"What did I do wrong this time?" He asked himself out loud. He didn't tear his eyes away from the door hoping she would come back in and say she thought better of what she had said. He stared at the doors for almost five minutes before giving up hope. He walked toward the library doors and stepped out.  
  
'What is going on with me?' He thought to himself. 'You like her.' 'I know.' 'See, I told you so, but no you don't listen to your own mind.' 'Shut up.'  
  
"Drakie." Draco heard coming from a distance down the hall. 'Damn she found me.' He thought. He knew whom that annoying little voice belonged to. It was of the girl who had been stalking him since the day they met. 'GO AWAY!' He thought again.  
  
"Draco dear, where have you been?" Pansy high pitched voice rang down the hall.  
  
'Trying to get away from you.' He thought, but instead he said, "I was studying Pansy."  
  
"You were studying, that's a laugh." She said and then proceeded to laugh her annoying squeal. "Drakie dear, why haven't you been looking for me? Because you know what we could do." She said trying to sound sexy and giving him hints.  
  
"Look Pansy I got to go." Draco said turning away from her and walking.  
  
"Draco, what the hell is the matter with you?" Pansy shrieked catching up to him. She grabbed his arm roughly and turned him to face her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me." He said glaring at her. "I'm just bored of you and your sluty antics."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and let go of his arm. "There's someone else isn't there?" She said scolding. "Who else have you got to become your whore?"  
  
"No one yet, and she's not a whore like you." He said before turning around once again and taking his leave. He could hear her running away and crying. 'Thank god.' He thought to himself as he was heading back to his common room. 


	10. Confusion

Wow, I got a lot of reviews on that one little kiss. I think they might have to kiss more often. But that means my mom can't read this story anymore. Because who knows, it might become a porno. I'm happy right now, because I'm not getting expelled! Having good grades, good attendance, and goals helped. So I am in a very good mood. Well, anyway, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10:Confusion  
  
Outside the library doors, Hermione stopped running. She leaned against the wall in an adjoining corridor and took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. 'What the hell just happened in there?' She thought to herself as she started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. 'You got a little snogging session going on with Draco, that's what.' Her mind thought back. 'That's so wrong, it's Malfoy! I can't want Malfoy like this.' 'And why can't you think of Draco like that?' 'Because it's Malfoy, that's why!' Her mind screamed back.  
  
Hermione looked up and realized she was already in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?" It spoke looking at Hermione quizzically.  
  
"Blue Moon." Hermione spoke taking a step back to allow the portrait to swing open. She stepped in looking around the familiar common room she spent 6 years of her life in. She spotted Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard's chess in the corner with Ginny watching them. Hermione found her way through the groups of Gryffindor students to her three friends.  
  
"Hey Mione." Ginny said cheerfully, looking up from the game board.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Hermione smiled back, "Ron, Harry."  
  
"Hi Mione." Ron and Harry said back in unison without looking up from the chessboard.  
  
"Who's winning?" Hermione asked somewhat interested.  
  
"I am." Ron said proudly. "Check mate." Then he got up and did his victory dance.  
  
"You always win Ron." Ginny said trying not to boost his ego.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what took you away from the library?" Harry asked finally meeting Hermione's eyes with his own.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione said with a smile on her face, "I just wanted a break."  
  
"You're taking a break Mione?" Ron said with sarcastic humor. "Oh Merlin, call the Daily Profit."  
  
"Ron, shut up, leave her alone." Ginny said trying not to crack a smile.  
  
"So what are we going to do today, its Saturday?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's go to Hagrid's." Ron spoke up.  
  
"No, let's go to the lake." Ginny added.  
  
"The lake sounds okay." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, the lake then." Harry said.  
  
They walked out of the common room and headed towards the kitchen. After grabbing a picnic basket to feed the four of them, they walked out side into the warm breeze and went to the lake.  
  
That night, Draco sat in his room after dinner contemplating what he would do with Hermione. He knew he had a few options. He could use her and get what he wants. He could turn her evil and still get what he wants. He could forget about her. Or he could become good and keep her. He had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
He was about to leave his room when he heard a tapping sound on his window. He walked over to his window and opened it, letting in what he recognized to be his father's owl. He untied the letter from the owl's leg. He unrolled it and read he contents.  
  
Draco, Time is coming quickly upon us. Soon everything will be the way it should be. You will return home this Christmas and receive what is your birth rite. Do not disappoint me! Father  
  
Draco looked at the letter a moment in shock before ripping it up. He walked out into the common room thinking, 'How dare he try to control my life. I control my life.' He stomped over to the fireplace and threw the ripped up letter into the orange flames.  
  
"What's wrong Malfoy?" Hermione spoke up from the couch.  
  
He turned around only to see her sitting with a book perched open on her lap. She looked so good to him. She wore a pair of midnight blue sweats and a white tank top. Her dark hair was braided down her back and he could clearly smell familiar scent, strawberries and vanilla.  
  
"Why would you care Granger?" Draco said glaring at her.  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question." She said not removing her gaze from Draco's eyes. "I'm serious, what's wrong?" Then she thought to herself, 'Why am I being nice to Malfoy?' 'Because you can tell he need's a friend.' 'Would he even want me as a friend?' 'You never know until you ask.' 'And how would I go about doing that?' "You could start by calling him by his first name.'  
  
Draco looked into Hermione's face considering whether or not he could tell her. 'What would happen if I told her? How would she react? Does she need to know? Would this benefit me? Does she even care?' He thought to himself wondering what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked him with concern written all over her.  
  
'She said my name." He thought that that was the best word he had ever heard uttered before. Just hearing her speak his name brought a tingle.  
  
"It's just family bull shit." Draco said sitting down next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
There was a long quiet silence while they both kept to their thoughts. There was so much tension and anxiety in the room that it could have been cut by a knife. Hermione decided that silence wasn't golden.  
  
"So," She started not knowing what else to say. "Why haven't I seen Pansy in here at all."  
  
"I hate Pansy." He said with a plain disgusted look on his face. "I hate her annoying little voice, her annoying shrunken brain, and just her period."  
  
"Oh, so what, you guys brake up or something?"  
  
"We were never together. But my father approved of her, and she just assumed I was hers. It was like I had no say in my life."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said again at a loss for words. She didn't think this was how Draco thought about his life. It seems he really doesn't like it at all. Not knowing what else to say, she said, "Well, it's late I'm going to bed." She started to get up before she felt Draco grabs her arm to stop her.  
  
Looking into her face he spoke, "Why do you always run away?" He asked. He looked down at the floor before looking into her eyes. "Especially when I'm being nice."  
  
Hermione stood there dumbstruck. He was right, he was actually being nice. She looked into his eyes with the familiar feeling returning to her body. She looked at his mouth and noticed him lick his lips. She felt more of the strange feeling return. It created a shiver throughout her entire body begging for those lips.  
  
Draco was looking into her whole face when he licked his lips. He noticed that a second later Hermione bit her lip in thought. He couldn't take this; he wanted her too much.  
  
He stood up and leaned against Hermione who was slowly starting to slouch into the couch. He put his arms around her back and held her up to him. He brought one hand up to stroke her cheeks while she stared, mouth slightly ajar, into his face. He bought his lips closer to their destination and soon had his lips lightly brushing hers. She reached her hands up to intertwine around his neck.  
  
He lightly brushed his lips across hers again and heard the slight moan she gave off. It was all he needed to proceed with his ministrations. He let his mouth linger over hers as he lightly toughed them with his tongue begging for entrance. When her mouth opened to receive him she lightly massaged his tongue with hers. She heard him groan and that noise was enough to make her moan.  
  
He stopped kissing her mouth and heard her whimper without the touch. He quickly brought his lip to her throat and tenderly kissed it leaving a trail of slightly wet kisses to her ear. He heard he moan again as he started to gently tug on her earlobe. He left her neck to kiss her once again on the mouth. He brought his hand to make lazy circles on her side while he slowly inched upward. The kiss was passionate and filled with the lust they both shared.  
  
Draco stopped the kiss before it got too far. He regretted it when he looked into her unsatisfied face. But he knew he was right. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life yet, and he didn't want to do anything that might cause her pain. He just cared about her somehow and he couldn't explain it.  
  
"Look, we better stop." He said as soon as he caught his breath.  
  
She looked at him quizzically before asking the question that had been bothering her. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" He asked with confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"Why everything?" She said. "Why this, why now, why us, why everything?"  
  
"In all honesty Hermione." He said leaving a slight pause. "I really don't know. I just know that I don't want to make you regret anything."  
  
"Its okay." She spoke looking up into Draco's silver eyes that seemed to be tainted with a new sparkle. "But I guess that now we need to go to bed."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea."  
  
They both walked to their respected rooms and fell asleep thinking about each other. 


	11. All alone

Hi everyone, and thanks for taking the time to read and review. I'm sorry that it has been a while since I have written. But hey, better late then never. It's just so much stuff has happened and I was worried my story would become morbid and just not how I originally planned it to be. But I'm starting to feel better about things. So this whole story is now dedicated to my Aunt Mia who took her life and left the people she loved and who loved her behind. So read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11: All alone  
  
The next day Hermione sat at breakfast eating an english muffin zoning out to the conversation Harry and Ron were having about Quidditch. She sat there thinking about what had happened the night before. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. She was still in denial about it, but she knew it had happened, and she knew there was nothing she could do to change it. 'Are you sure you want to change what happened?' Her mind spoke to her. 'Great!' She thought. 'Why do you always have to come in at the last moment I want to have an internal argument?' 'Because I help you make decisions that will effect the rest of you life.' 'But do you have to be so annoying in doing so?' Hermione thought back to herself. 'Hey, I'm your brain, you're the annoying one!' 'Shut up!' Hermione ended the eternal argument with herself and looked up at the last person she wanted to see at the moment.  
  
Draco sat looking at his breakfast between Crabbe and Goyle. 'Why the hell did we kiss last night?' He thought to himself. He knew that there was something special about her. She was easy to talk to, even though he didn't want to talk to her. 'Why don't you want to talk to her?' His mind asked himself. 'What would people think if they knew that I confided in a god- forsaken mudblood? What would these so called friends think? What would my father think? What would everyone think?' He thought. 'Do their opinions really matter, or is that an excuse?' 'Somewhat of an excuse.' Draco admitted to himself. 'So why not talk?' 'I don't want to scare her with the stories of my life.' Draco looked up as he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He looked into the honey colored eyes of Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron spoke rearing her attention back to earth. "Are you going to eat your bacon?"  
  
Hermione looked at her plate and realized her bacon lay there cold and untouched. "Go ahead Ron, obviously I'm not digging in."  
  
Ron reached onto her plate and grabbed the bacon, unceremoniously stuffing them into his mouth. Hermione could her him chewing because he still hadn't figured out how to eat with his mouth close.  
  
Hermione sat there and started thinking again. Did she really want to deny kissing Draco, or is it because she liked that kiss? She remembered feeling disappointed when he stoped. She remembered thinking 'What the hell kind of guy stops kissing a girl, it's the girl who's supposed to stop.' She knew she wasn't as inexperienced as everyone thought. She was still a virgin, but she had liked guys before, and guys had liked her. A few guys back home had showed her attention whenever she returned for summer break. She had had a few boyfriends. First Viktor, then Alex, and then Sean. But those relationships didn't last. She had even lost touch with Viktor during last year. She had even liked a few guys too. She had a crush on both Harry and Ron during some point of their friendship, but they were just that, friends. She had also though Justin from Hufflepuff was cute, and Terry from Ravenclaw. But no guys from school had seemed to like her, or if they did, they didn't show it. Her thoughts were turned back to Draco Malfoy. Does she have a crush on him?  
  
"Hey Mione, we got to go to Transfiguration." Harry said breaking trough Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Okay lets go."  
  
"Today class we will talk about transfiguring humans into animals." Professor McGonagall stated to her deathly silent class. "You will need to pair up and follow my instructions closely.  
  
The whole class paired off. Hermione was with Harry, Ron with Neville, and so on and so on. Professor McGonagall told the class what to say while making the proper wrist movements. Class was going along fine. Only Hermione seemed to be able to get it right, while everyone else was struggling. That's when it happened.  
  
Neville was trying to turn Ron a bird, and actually succeeded in something happening. Ron's full size head was stuck onto a small Falcons body. But because Ron had a big heavy head, his body couldn't fly and he fell and hit his head hard on the ground. He was knocked out cold. Professor McGonagall tried the counter curse, but it didn't work. In the end class was dismissed early and Ron was carried to the Hospital wing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope Ron's okay." Neville told Harry and Hermione after profusely apologizing.  
  
"It's okay Neville." Harry said patting him on the back.  
  
"Yeah Neville, don't worry about it. Madam Pomphrey (A/N How is her name spelled?) has been able to fix everything as of yet." Hermione stated cheering Neville up for his accident.  
  
"I need to go up to the common room, you guys coming?" Neville asked when they were walking down the halls.  
  
"You go ahead Neville, I don't need to go back." Harry said  
  
Neville turned his back and made his way to the common room alone. Hermione and Harry started walking along the halls to waste time until their next classes started.  
  
Hermione could tell Harry wanted to talk to her. She could feel the tension building up in his body and it was making he antsy.  
  
"Just tell me already Harry." Hermione said pulling him to a stop.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He said looking down into her face with him emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry, I've known you for almost half my life." She stated looking up into his eyes. "I can tell when you want to talk to me about something."  
  
Harry knew she was right, he just didn't know how to put into words what he wanted to say. "I don't know I guess I'm just thinking about you." He said slowly.  
  
"Thinking what about me exactly?"  
  
He looked into her face trying to find the best words that would describe his situation. "I'm just worried. You seem distracted all the time now, and it seems like things have changed with you. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just want to know what has happened."  
  
Hermione thought for a second before replying, "Nothing has changed really Harry. I'm just thinking a lot too. I'm starting to think about girly stuff mostly I guess, I really don't know."  
  
"I just don't want to lose you."  
  
They stood there in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a few minutes just looking at each other. Hermione saw Harry lick his lips. Then he face lowered quickly as he kissed Hermione sweetly on her cheek. Then he took off walking towards his next class.  
  
'What the hell just happened?' Hermione thought touching the place on her cheek where he had kissed her. 


	12. Big heads

Wow, I'm already writing another chapter. Let's see what happens in this one. So read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12: Big heads  
  
Hermione was walking the halls toward the great hall because it was now lunchtime. She was going to meet Harry there and Ron was still in the hospital wing. Her thought kept going over the small kiss Harry had given her on the cheek. She didn't know what to think. Did Harry like her now? She knew she didn't have a crush on him anymore. But maybe he finally realized she could be more then a friend. But it was the worst time to try and do this, especially since she might be starting to like..  
  
"So Potter," Draco drawled. "I heard Weasley's big head finally made him fall. And it's all because of pathetic Longbottom here."  
  
Hermione had rounded the corner and had came upon this conversation Draco was having with Harry. Around them were Crabbe, Goyal, and Neville. She heard Crabbe and Goyal laughing along with Draco, and she also saw Neville trying to sink into the floor, possibly wanting it to swallow him up.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said getting ready to punch him in the jaw and watch him fall.  
  
Hermione knew she had to intervene before somebody got hurt. She briskly walked up to them from behind Draco and started to speak. "Keep your mouth shut Malfoy!" She almost screamed. "From what I know of your head is bigger then your pot of gold, and from the way you brag, that means really big."  
  
Harry couldn't keep his face straight and he had to stifle the laughs that wanted to explode from within him. Neville was also cracking a smile that made Hermione feel better. Draco just stood there speechless from what Hermione had said.  
  
Hermione realizing that nothing else could be said took her queue. "Come on guys, lets eat lunch." And she walked into the great hall with Harry and Neville following her.  
  
"I can't believe you told Malfoy that Hermione, that was funny, and brave." Neville said after they had sat down at the long Gryffindor table.  
  
"He deserved it, that git." Hermione said looking at Neville and then Harry. "Where does he get off talking about Ron like that?" Steam was almost coming out of her ears from the anger she felt.  
  
"He's always been like that Hermione." Harry said after swallowing a drink of his pumpkin juice. "What, did you expect him to change or something?"  
  
"No it's not that." Hermione said calming down slowly. "I'm just angry, that's all."  
  
She started to think about what had been happening since school had started. It made her angry to think that she could possibly even like Draco or think about him in any way except the enemy. 'But he's not all he puts out to be.' Her mind spoke to her. 'Shut up, I'm not in the mood to have an argument with myself over him at this precise moment.' She thought back. 'Now's just as good as time as any. And you know I'm right.' 'Right about what? That he is an insufferable git who deserves to burn and then rot in hell for all eternity?' 'No not that. That he's not all he seems.' 'I couldn't care less if he was really a girl under all those clothes.' 'You know he's not! You have seen him naked before.' 'Oh yeah.' Hermione ended the argument with a small smile upon her lips just remembering the shower scene.  
  
Draco paced the common room knowing Hermione would be back any minute from studying in the library. His thoughts turned to the slap to his ego she had given him earlier when he was making fun of Harry and Neville. He thought he was being funny, but apparently she thought different. 'You can't expect her to let her friends take insults, and then not stick up for them.' His mind thought. 'Well, she needs to keep her mouth shut.' 'Maybe you do.' 'I do not!' He thought back angrily. 'You don't here her poking fun at you unless you start it, maybe you should just keep your mouth shut.' 'She wasn't supposed to hear me making fun of her friends.' 'She was bound to find out later, and who would she believe, you or them?' 'Them.' He ended his internal argument as Hermione walked through the portrait opening and into the room.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Malfoy almost yelled as soon as she had walked two steps.  
  
Hermione looked up surprised to see Draco standing in the middle of the room, but she didn't let her surprise render her speechless. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
They glared at each other from a few steps a way before any one spoke. It was Hermione.  
  
"Where do you get off always making fun of my friends and always making us feel rotten? Does your already sick mind take pleasure in it?"  
  
"This isn't about me, this is about you." Draco said through clenched teeth. " You're the one who's making fun of me. Saying I have a big head. I think I have a very nice head thank you very much."  
  
"I still can't believe you." Hermione said eyes wide and jaw clenched. "It has always got to be about you doesn't it? I make fun of you because you make fun of my friends you ass hole. If you weren't so self-centered maybe you would realize that."  
  
"Your friends starting making fun of me before I ever starting making fun of them."  
  
"Ha, that's a laugh! Ever since school started we have only wanted you to leave us alone." "It's true, Weasley laughed about my name before we were even sorted." Draco said in defense.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who's tortured us endlessly with your name calling. Or do you not remember mudblood being your favorite word?"  
  
Having said that, Hermione marched out through the portrait hole and steadily walked to the hospital wing were she knew she could visit Ron. She also hoped that Ginny and Harry were there also.  
  
"Minerva, something seems to gone amiss." Dumbledore spoke sitting in the chair in his office across from Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall spoke.  
  
"What do you think he means?" Snape said sarcastically. "They' re fighting."  
  
"This is not a good thing considering the war will be coming soon." She said a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry, either of you." Dumbledore spoke soft but sternly. "everything will fall into place eventually."  
  
"And what if it doesn't Albus, what then?" Snape said.  
  
'We can not worry ourselves with that." Dumbledore spoke. "But maybe they just need a push in the right direction. I think you both can help with that."  
  
Snape and McGonagall left Dumbledore's office looking a little unsure of the situation.  
  
"Do you think we can really help them?" McGonagall said looking Snape in the eye.  
  
"We have to." He said, before they parted ways. 


	13. Peeping Draco

Okay, I am writing another chapter, and hopefully it is good. I really don't have much to say except thanks everyone for the reviews. So, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13: Peeping Draco  
  
The next day was a Saturday, and Hermione new she would enjoy this free time. She walked along side the lake just thinking about what had happened since school started. She realized she had been doing that a lot, but that was only because of Draco. She started thinking more and realized that Christmas was only a month away. 'Wow, a lot of time sure has passed.' She thought. Now there was time to think of what to get her friends and family for Christmas.  
  
Draco paced his bedroom as if he had nothing better to do. He walked to the window and stare out of it towards the lake for a second and then walk right back. Only after doing this for ten minutes did he realize that Hermione was outside. He saw he walk leisurely about for a minute and then take a seat next to a small tree away from everyone else. He turned his attention away from Hermione and thought about what was at hand.  
  
His father had sent him another note. Sure his father had been arrested, but that didn't keep him in Azkaban. No, he got out along with the other deatheaters. Now he was in hiding and sending his son notes only to wan him of the day to come. The day when he would become a deatheater. But he didn't want to be a deatheater, he wanted more, and he would get it.  
  
Ginny had also seen Hermione outside on what was to be one of the last warm days for a while. She walked over to her and sat own right next to her as if thee was nothing unusual about it.  
  
"What are up to Hermione?" Ginny spoke through a calm breath.  
  
"Absolutely nothing constructive," Hermione said back. "if that's what you mean."  
  
"I don't mean a thing."  
  
They sat there in comfortable silence just staring at the lake. Thy retreated into their own thoughts until they saw the giant squid reach one of its tentacle out from under the water. The squid brought the girls attention back into focus when it swung its tentacle back towards the water, splashing them.  
  
"Fucking squid!" Both girls muttered before giggling at what had happened.  
  
"I guess he didn't like the silence." Hermione spoke trying to wring her clothes out.  
  
"I don't think he did either." Ginny said through her giggles. They forged toward the castle again if to only get into drier clothes so they could later go to dinner, which would start in an hour.  
  
Draco had watched the whole scene below from his window. He couldn't help but laugh, and he noticed that Hermione seemed to brighten his mood somehow. 'Or maybe it was the squid.' He thought. He saw that the girls were headed back towards the castle and he knew it was his time to leave. 'Or maybe...............' He thought.  
  
Hermione invited Ginny back to her room so that they could change into warmer clothes and site by the fire and hang out. They strutted up the stairs and into Hermione's common room.  
  
"Draco, are you here?" Hermione asked as they stood in the middle of the room. There was no answer. "I guess he's not here then, I'll be right back." She said as she walked toward her room. She grabbed a couple of jeans and two baggy sweaters she knew would keep them warm and fit them both.  
  
"I want the white one." Ginny said when she saw what Hermione had brought her.  
  
"Fine then, I'll wear the green."  
  
The girls started to get undressed and redress with out the slightest worry. Little did they know someone was watching.  
  
Draco sat in the corner of the common room thanking good that he was lucky at this moment. Thanking him for having the girls wet, thanking him for having the girls change in the common room, and thanking him for letting there be magic in this world. Because of these factors, he was watching the girls.  
  
He was really only watching Hermione because he had no interest with Ginny. He watched as Hermione pulled of her wet sweatshirt and lay it carefully upon the arm of the coach. He saw her milky skin and her supple breasts in her sheer blue bra. He still watched in awe as she pulled of her wet jeans that clung to her legs. He was still watching when she pulled on her new dry cloths. The pair of blue jeans and the green sweater His next thoughts were 'She looks good in green.' 


	14. Wishing you were water

I noticed there were a few mistakes in the last chapter. But I am a little too lazy to correct them. Anyway, it's not like you guys are going to reread any of the chapters. I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating, but it's hard when you have at least two hours of homework every night. So, I'll try to update more often. And it's okay if people want to send me bad reviews, every little bit helps. So, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 14: Wishing you were water  
  
Draco kept his eyes on Hermione as she sat down on the sofa with Ginny. He was listening to their conversation with ease because they didn't know he was there.  
  
"So who is this new guy your blabbering on about know Ginny?" Hermione said teasingly at her boy crazy friend.  
  
Ginny slapped her playfully back and said, "No one in particular, just a boy."  
  
"With a smile like that upon your face, I wouldn't say it was just a boy." Hermione responded with a smile curving upon her lips.  
  
Ginny paused not sure if she should say anything but decided against it. "It's a secret because Ron would flip if he knew about it."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron won't find out. Especially since he's going to be in the hospital wing for another two weeks." Hermione said looking at her. "And I won't tell him either."  
  
"Okay." Ginny said and took a deep breath and started, "I have been with Colin for almost two months now."  
  
Hermione looked at her friend stupidly for a minute before answering, "Colin? You don't mean Colin Creevy do you?"  
  
"Well, who else could I mean. He is the only Colin in this school."  
  
"Actually your wrong." Hermione stated in a matter of fact tone. "There's a Colin in third year Ravenclaws."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to date a third year now am I?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"So where's the smile I've seen on your face coming from?" Ginny asked knowing something was going on with the older girl.  
  
"Nowhere special." She said lookigna little serious and a little out of it at the same time.  
  
'Nowhere special?' Draco thought seething in the corner of the room still. 'I guess I'm no one special is what she meant.' 'Well, sometimes your not.' His mind thought back trying to calm him down before he got caught. He knew that if his emotions got too haywire his spell would wear off very quickly and he would be caught. But at that moment he didn't care. He was getting upset and he really didn't know why.  
  
He noticed the spell starting to flicker and he realized he was in trouble. He quickly but quietly walked to his bedroom and slipped inside. The spell flickered out and he took a deep breath realizing he was safe. Now an excuse he thought as he paced his room for the second time that day. Then he walked over to the other door and stepped inside.  
  
"It's almost dinner time, we should probably head down soon." Hermione said glancing at her wristwatch.  
  
"I know your right." Ginny said. "But I really am just too lazy to get up at this moment."  
  
"Oh, I know, me too."  
  
Just then the girls heard the bathroom door open. They jumped up and turned around quickly in surprise. They got a surprise all right.  
  
Out of the bathroom walked a very wet Draco Malfoy in nothing but a skimpy towel around his waist. The girls could not help but gawk at him. He looked so prefect and beautiful at the same time. His White blond hair was soaked hanging down the sides of his head. His perfect chest was chiseled and refined and there were still droplets of water clinging to him. The girls were almost wishing they could be one of those droplets of water. Their eyes traveled down further to his slim waist and the little towel that would leave only Ginny to the imagination.  
  
Draco smirked seeing the girls response to him being a half naked god. He knew he would have to make this kind of an entrance more often, especially when Hermione was alone.  
  
He walked across the room giving the girls a wink before stepping into his room and closing the door. 'I am god.' He thought before getting ready for dinner.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Ginny said blushing furiously to the color of her hair with her eyes still wide open. "It's time to go to dinner now."  
  
Hermione nodded her head in agreement with an awe look still plastered onto her face. The girls crossed the room as quickly as they could and stepped out the portrait hole.  
  
In the Great Hall every table was filled with laughing talkative students while the head table was filled with the professors. The students all hushed when they saw Professor Dumbledore take a stand. "I would like to make an announcement." Dumbledore spoke. "This year we will be having a Valentines Day dance. I know that this is a muggle tradition, but I thought it would do you students some good. The dance will take place on February 14 and forth years and up are allowed to attend. The younger years are only allowed to attend if invited by an older student. Also, will the Head boy and girl please see Professor Snape and McGonagall after the meal? That's all, you may eat." With that the Professor Dumbledore sat down and started to fill his plate.  
  
"So what did you guys do today?" Harry asked as he was putting mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"Oh nothing." Hermione said before taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, we just sat by the lake and then hung out in her common room." Ginny said cutting up her piece of stake.  
  
"How come I haven't been in your common room yet?" Harry said looking at Hermione with a playful hurt look on his face.  
  
"You just haven't been invited yet." Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
Hermione glanced over at the Slitherin devil himself when Ginny noticed what she was looking at.  
  
"He did look a lot tastier then this food earlier, didn't he?" She whispered looking at Hermione with a knowing look.  
  
"I guess you could say that, but you're the one thinking it." She whispered back.  
  
"Hey, secrets don't make friends." Harry said catching the girls attention. "What were you guys talking to each other so quietly about that I'm not allowed to know?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Hermione said looking completely guilty.  
  
"It was only girl stuff Harry, nothing you want to know about anyway." Ginny said. The girls both knew she wasn't really lying. She was just omitting the truth.  
  
Harry looked at the skeptically for a second before shrugging it off figuring they were right.  
  
Dinner passed with ease and everybody left with a full stomach. Hermione and Draco walked to the front of the room to meet with their Professors.  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke first. "Another muggle tradition will be happening this year, but only for the seventh years. This year you student will partake in something called a Secret Santa's." Hermione got a bright look upon her face realizing what the professor meant. But Draco spoke first. "What exactly is that?"  
  
"I really don't think we have to explain this one to you Draco." Professor Snape stepped in. "Hermione here will easily be able to explain it to you."  
  
"Thank you professors, and I do what we're doing, so I'll explain it." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Good. Here is a list of every student in their seventh year. These gifts will be passed out on Christmas eve. So every seventh year will stay here over break. I suggest you inform the other students of this quickly, because that gives them only a month."  
  
"Okay, I understand." Hermione said still smiling. Draco just stood there completely confused as to what was happening.  
  
The students started walking away when they heard Professor McGonagall speak again. "And the students will give a gift to someone in a different house." 


	15. A little or big surprise

HI again and thanks every one for the reviews. And don't worry halfcrazy, I have no plans of dropping this story. But to tell you guys the truth, I'm making up this story as I go. There is absolutely no planing involved in this. That's another reason why it takes me a little while to update. When I come with an idea I write another chapter. So please everyone, be patient. I will finish this story, and hey, better late then never. So read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 15: A little or big surprise  
  
"So tell me Granger." Draco said upon entering the head common room with Hermione. "What exactly are Secret Santas?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him in amusement before speaking. "Well, if you sit down Malfoy, I'll enlighten you on muggle traditions."  
  
Draco took a seat on the couch stretching out lazily before staying in one position. He looked up at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her to take a seat next to him. But he was disappointed.  
  
Hermione sat down in the comfy chair next the couch. She looked at Draco about to speak, before he interrupted her.  
  
"Are you going to enlighten me yet," He said, "or am I going to have to figure it out for myself?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, her smile slowly becoming a frown. "I'll explain it to you if you can stop interrupting me before I even speak."  
  
Draco looked at her with surprise but he decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Okay then." Hermione started. "Secrets Santas is a muggle tradition, which you already know. During Christmas, people draw names and find out whom they must give a gift to. But the person they are giving a gift to doesn't know whom they are getting a gift from. Do you understand any of this so far?"  
  
Draco looked at her with somewhat confused eyes, then spoke. "I understand what you are saying. But isn't it impossible to keep secrets in this school? I mean, everybody finds out everything."  
  
"Not everything Malfoy." Hermione said before speaking again. "I was also thinking about that too. I thought that maybe we could put a charm on the pieces of paper they pick. Something like, if they start to mention who they have to give a gift to, they are rendered speechless. What do you think of that idea?"  
  
Draco thought the idea over for a minute before looking into her eyes and answering. "I think that could work. But how are we going to get them to pick someone, without having them pick someone form their own house?"  
  
"I had already been thinking about that too. I thought that we could have four separate containers, one for each house. When we have the students pick, we take away the container of their house. They get to choose which container they pick from, and that's when they pick a name. It will be almost totally random. But we can't lets them know which container belongs to which house. They would be more prejudiced in their decision if they knew. Only we can know. And after every one has picked we can take the last two names. But we also can't know each other's person. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds pretty good. So, when do we tell everyone and make them pick?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Hermione said in one short word before getting paper and wand and instructing Draco to do the same. They had a lot of work to do.  
  
"So, I understand you guys came up with an idea?" Albus Dumbledore said looking across his desk at his two colleagues.  
  
"Yes, Albus we did." McGonagall said. "We chose them the task of organizing the Secret Santas for the seventh years."  
  
"It sounds like a good idea, but how else is it going to help them?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Don't worry, we have a pretty good idea, and a few tricks up our sleeves." Snape said reassuring the headmaster their plan would work."  
  
Hermione and Draco stayed up for a few hours arranging the containers with names and houses. But they had finally finished.  
  
"That was a lot of work." Draco said resting back into the couch.  
  
"You baby, that was nothing." Hermione said giving him a face that meant she thought of him as a wimp.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." He said playfully. They seemed to be on better terms at the moment from the chatter they had shared during the project.  
  
"And why not?" Hermione said smiling at him.  
  
"Because I have done a lot harder and more strenuous work before." He said giving a conceited, confident smile. "It just was never as boring as this."  
  
"I'm sorry that your were bored Draco, but get over it." Hermione said.  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment taking in her words. He was letting them sink in before he spoke. "You do realize you just called me by my first name."  
  
Hermione looked at him with surprise and confusion written all over her face. Then denial was in her eyes. "I did not!" She said sternly but still a little meek. "I would do no such thing!"  
  
Draco got up from the couch and leaned over Hermione who was still planted firmly in her chair. He spoke leaning closer to her ear. "Oh, but you did Hermione."  
  
She could smell his scent radiating off of him and making her almost intoxicated. He leaned even closer to her mouth, when he was her bite her bottom lip.  
  
His lips touched hers at first just softly and slowly. She slightly responded with a moan that escaped her partially opened mouth. He licked her lip in hope of getting access to her tongue. She complied by bring her small hand around his neck and pulling him forcefully forward. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue to join in a fierce battle with hers. He battled with her with every fiber of his being.  
  
He slowly brought Hermione up with him as he began to stand. He put his hands on her hips bringing her body as close as possible to his. She accepted and moaned once again, but his mouth muffled the sound. He felt so good with her up against like this. He could barely contain himself.  
  
Then Hermione suddenly backed away as if afraid. She looked down below his belt and she blushed scarlet. She turned tail and ran into her room.  
  
Draco looked below his belt and noticed what she had felt. All he could say was, "Fucking boner!" and he did. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to make another announcement. Everyone in the hall grew silent waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I would like all seventh year students to stay after breakfast has ended. The Head Boy and Girl need to make an announcement." With that said, he sat back down and resumed eating his meal.  
  
There was a sudden uproar of chatter throughout the Great Hall. Every student was wondering what was to be said. The younger years were especially confused because the announcement was for only the seventh years. The seventh years one the other hand were especially rowdy. They spoke very fast and excitedly about what the announcement would be. Although the students were asking Hermione and Draco, they both kept their mouth shut. In fact Hermione couldn't even look at Draco without turning a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
Soon breakfast had ended and the younger students exited the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco walked to the front of the room to no longer hold them in suspense.  
  
Hermione was the one to speak. "This Christmas, were going to do something called Secret Santas." She paused before continuing. "If you don't know what that is, ask around. It is a good idea to ask anyone who is from a muggle family or knows muggle traditions. Because this is one." She heard a few murmurs from the students but spoke again. "Each house will come down here separately, where each student will pick the name of the person of whom they must give a gift to. These gifts will be given on Christmas eve, so you guys will have to stay here for the break. But be warned, you are not allowed to tell anyone of the name you received."  
  
Most students looked at Hermione curiously wondering if she was insane. But then Draco spoke. "We ask that the Ravenclaws stay here while the rest of you leave. You will all be called down later today."  
  
The hall emptied except for the Ravenclaws. Outside the Great Hall stood two professors speaking quietly to each other.  
  
"You did the spell right?" Snape asked with a serious and questioning tone of voice.  
  
"Of course I did." McGonagall said. "Now we just have to wait and see what happens." 


	16. The picking

Hey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter. And wow, I'm writing another chapter in less then 24 hours. More like 20 hours actually. And Ariana you are basically right on your guess. But your really only half right. Go congratulations, you get a cookie. Even though I can't really give you one. And if my readers could do me a favor, have your friends read my story. I guess it is kind of selfish for me to want a lot of reviews. And this may not seem like rated R. But that's only because it is still the beginning. It will later be heavy R believe me. Sex is good. Well if you can get it. But I want them to do the 'deed' later on. So anyway, I'm getting off track. Read, review, and enjoy. P.S. you can review more then once (that's directed towards CollerdbyInsanity, and every one else).  
  
Chapter 16: The picking  
  
"Okay everyone, form a single file line in front of us." Hermione said loudly. She waited until all the Raven claws did as asked before speaking again. "Do you all understand what is going on?" Every one nodded their heads to let her know they did.  
  
Draco put three containers, excluding the Ravenclaw one, on the table in between Hermione and the students so they could get started.  
  
The students went up one by one reaching into a container of their choice. They each picked up a folded piece of paper and walked away. Hermione and Draco herd many of the students gasping once they read the name of the person that was to receive a gift from them.  
  
"I would like to remind you." Hermione said a little after the line had started. "That you are not to tell anyone who you are Secret Santa for. And if you do, you shall pay the consequences."  
  
A few people looked at Hermione fearfully before leaving the hall. They knew better then to not believe her threats. She had been with Harry fighting off death eaters before. And everyone knew what had happened to the girl that snitched to Umbrege in their fifth year. They all knew to not say a word.  
  
The Ravenclaws had all left the hall after a while. Hermione and Draco sat there enjoying their short break before another house would be called down. They sat alone in complete silence before it was finally broken.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night." Hermione said, not able to look at Draco directly for fear of becoming the shade of cherries again.  
  
Draco just stared at her for a minute contemplating what she had just said. 'She shouldn't be sorry.' He thought to himself. 'Can you also explain why not?' His inner voice from his mind thought back. 'No, not really, but I know she shouldn't be sorry. We shouldn't be sorry for what happens.' 'Then tell her that.'  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said hesitantly looking at her.  
  
Hermione brought her head up with a little surprise a parent in her eyes. "Yes?" She said looking into his eyes. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry." Draco responded looking into her honey dew eyes. "If anything, I should be the one who is sorry." He paused, letting a small real smile form on his lips. "I am the one who started it."  
  
Hermione looked at him with a little more surprise. But there was also a little of something else he could see in her eyes, he just couldn't tell what.  
  
"I guess your right." She said also smiling. "But it was really weird for me."  
  
"Yeah, I know, me too." He said still looking at her with the same small smile upon his lips.  
  
"Do you want to try being friends?" Hermione asked tentatively not sure if she wanted the answer. "Or at least not bitter enemies?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I think I might like that."  
  
"I think that this is already working, and they haven't even come across our spell yet." Snape said speaking to McGonagall in the small chamber next to the great hall.  
  
"Keep your voice down." She said quietly. "They might here us."  
  
"Not likely, The Gryffindors are on their way down now."  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors stepped into the Great Hall lead by Harry. He looked to Hermione and walked steadily towards the table she and Draco were siting behind. The rest of the Gryffindors followed behind him, including Ron, who had just gotten out of the hospital wing. Ron and Harry stood side by side at the table with the rest of the group in a bunch around them.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Both Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Hi Harry." She replied first. "Hey Ron. I'm glad to see you are doing better."  
  
"Yeah me too." He said. "I'm just mostly glad not to be a bird anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said, then she turned her attention to everyone else. "Does everyone understand what is going on?"  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement, everyone except Neville.  
  
"Yes, Neville, what is it?" She asked sweetly.  
  
The young man looked confused when replying, "How are we to know who to give a gift to?"  
  
"Well, if all you file into a single line behind Harry, you'll all find out." She replied. "And don't tell anyone whose name you have picked."  
  
Draco put three containers onto the table, excluding the Gryffindor one. The students made a line behind Harry, and the picking began.  
  
Harry reached into a container and with drew a folded piece of paper. He opened up and gasped. A look of disgust quickly drew upon his features. He looked as if he was about to lose his breakfast. Hermione hoped this wouldn't effect the Quidditch game he was to play the next game.  
  
The students moved along preaching into containers and picking names. Neville had picked his and opened his mouth. "I can't believe I got..." But he was never able to finish his sentence.  
  
He continued to open his mouth trying to get sounds to form. But there was complete silence. He couldn't speak. Hermione smiled, glad that the charm had worked. But she was a little worried for her friend.  
  
She walked over to Neville and made him face her. "Neville, you are not supposed to tell anyone who you picked. Do you understand me?" He nodded his head to let her know he understood. "Good, because I don't think you want this to happen again." She did the counter curse and released the spell's effect.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." Neville said sheepishly before walking away.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor picking went fine. Everyone of them soon left the room and the Slytherines would soon be let in.  
  
Hermione felt a little nervous about being around only Slytherine for a period of time. So she asked Draco to speak to them while she left the room.  
  
She went back in when she noticed that they had all walked out the doors.  
  
"So, how did it go?" She asked Draco as she walked towards him, ready to take her place again for the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"It went fine, I guess." He responded. "But Pansy shrieked when she found out who she had picked." The hufflepuffs had entered and gone through the same routine as the other houses. Some of them gasped, and some of them smiled. Luckily, another Neville incident didn't take place. The students left again leaving Draco and Hermione alone.  
  
"Well, I guess it's almost lunch time." She said. "I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, me too." He said. "But we still have to pick ours."  
  
"There's one in both of our houses, so we know what house we get."  
  
They reached into the containers and gasped at the same time. Hermione saw Draco's name printed on her sheet of paper. Draco saw Hermione's name on his. 


End file.
